Currently, portable electronic devices such as tablet computers, smartphones and PDAs are a focus of development.
Generally, such electronic devices are configured to be capable of radio communication by means of a wireless LAN such as Wi-Fi (registered trademark). When using an Internet service with such an electronic device, a connection destination of the wireless LAN communication of the electronic device is assigned to an access point (for example, a wireless LAN router) provided (installed) near the device. Thus, the electronic device can be connected to the Internet via the access point.
Let us suppose a case where while the electronic device is connected to the Internet via, for example, a mobile router (access point), the user who (has) is carrying the device and mobile router enters an area (space) where there is an access point, other than the mobile router, to which the device can be connected.
In this case, to switch the connection of the wireless LAN communication from the mobile router to the other access point, the user must perform an operation of selecting a connection destination from a list of network access points recognized by the electronic device. This operation is troublesome if the user has to perform it each time the access point is to be switched.